An Ethereal Peregrination
by everestwriting
Summary: When Cosima and Delphine meet and decide to go on a cross-the-nation road trip, they have no idea what's in store for them once they get to their destination. But maybe that's okay since the journey was so wonderful anyway.


Everyone would agree, Delphine was sure, that waking up this early was a complete travesty. The sun was just barely up, the world outside was in a suspended kind of pale darkness, and even the birds were silent in their ignorance of the time. Her dead-to-the-world roommate snored softly, but she supposed that wasn't very surprising or unexpected.

All the same, there she was, dragging herself out of bed, running a hand through her limp hair, and forcing herself to walk down to the showers. She'd admit that her eyes never really opened completely until she was sat down at in the dining hall with a cup of coffee in hand. _Why did I ever agree to take this course? Viruses, Genes, and Evolution may be important,_ she thought with a sigh. _and relevant, of course. However, is it really worth this torture?_

Tucking herself under her umbrella on the way to the dreaded class in question and once inside, walking briskly with her second cup of coffee secured firmly in hand, she tried to comfort herself that at least the class was only for the spring semester. She most definitely would have dropped the damn thing if it had lasted any longer. But her efforts to be optimistic seemed futile. Finals were next week and amidst countless headaches and innumerable interruptions, her study sessions were choppy and meager at best. She didn't know what she was going to do...

"Hey," a voice interrupted her unpacking and she looked up from staring blankly at the wall to a sudden burst of haphazard color. A bleary-eyed girl-dark dreads hanging haphazardly around her face, smudges on her glasses painfully visible, clothes loud and disheveled-addressed her with a sleepy lethargy in her tone and in her eyes and in the specific set of her shoulders.

It was _that_ girl, Delphine realized like lightning making a house call. That girl who always raised her hand during lectures, who made the class seem like it actually had a living heartbeat, who had a voice so bright and so easy and so much like honey and so _cheeky_, Delphine found herself consistently invested in it. The whole class and professor did, how could anyone not? Because it was that girl whose face could open up enough to make you see the very stars unfold into innumerable, individual cells that lit up the room and covered the inside of your eyelids like a blanket that kept you warm, that kept you _safe_. Stars are intangible, after all, but cells-_cells_ were easy to explain and dissect and no one could tell Delphine that stars were anything _but_ living, ancient creatures that only existed in this one girl's eyes. And yet...those eyes had never been set in a face so drained.

"Mind if I take this?" She gestured to the seat next to Delphine and Delphine's hand was definitely _not_ shaking.

"I, ehm," Delphine looked around, pointedly at the girl's rightful seat. It was front and center, in the very thick of things, but it was abandoned now and seemed almost deflated without her in it.

"Yeah, I know this isn't my usual gig, sitting out here in the outskirts." The girl continued, following Delphine's gaze and leaning back on her heels as she examined her former territory. "But I'm something of a prodigy around here. Cosima Niehaus, I'm sure you've heard of me, nice to make your acquaintance,...?" The days of only 'Miss Niehaus' to go by drew to a close and Delphine felt a shrill thrill race up her spine. _Cosima..._

"Delphine Cormier," she replied without a hitch, finding the spark in the girl's eye and the crooked angle of her lips return, albeit slightly. _She thinks she needs to joke about being one of top students, does she? Incredible..._ "I'm sorry I've never had the pleasure of meeting you before. Enchanté," Cosima took her outstretched hand and shook gingerly.

"That's a shame. I-I would have...loved to. Er, enchanté." She hesitated after a moment, the crooked angle quirking just slightly into a full smile, before she seemed to remember where the floor and ceiling and empty desk were again. "But, um, anyway. Prodigy. Right. So I can't let the prof over there know I'm totally smashed at the moment. This seat, beautifully positioned in the far back row, I might add, seemed perfect. So mind if I...?"

"No, no, of course," Delphine nodded vigorously, probably too vigorously. "By all means."

"Awesome," Cosima replied and slumped into the seat, ignoring the harsh thud of her bag against the floor as she started to settle herself in. _She's like a, ehm...well, some small animal making itself at home. A cat maybe? Or a bird?_

Delphine sat still and silent, organizing her books and waiting for the class to start, trying to think of anything else besides Cosima and fuzzy animals. Her fingers fidgeted with her pen, her teeth worrying at her lip, a smile was tugging, _begging_ at the corners of her mouth. Finally, she leaned over. "Smashed, you said?"

"Hmm?" Cosima looked up, her hand on its way to deliver a full can of Monster onto her desk top. "Oh, well, I was drunk and high last night so I'm feeling the _wicked_ after-effects this...beautiful morning. Is what I mean." She put down the can in time for her hands to fly into the air and shake themselves into enhancing her explanation. "Er, bad kind of wicked. The hangover kind. I-I have a hangover."

_Oh. Explains the appearance, I suppose._ Delphine managed a soft laugh, the idea of intoxication and _this_ girl together so surprisingly mundane. "No, I know what 'smashed' means," _Now, of course._ "I just meant why you were in the first place. I'm sure I don't need to remind you finals are next _week_."

"Ah, no one told you, you poor soul." Cosima smirked and returned to the task at hand. She lifted her coffee cup lid and cracked open the energy drink. "For your..._edification_, getting wasted and staying up late at night to play Rune Wars is the best way to study. Hands down." _Please. Her hands are _never _down._ "Take it from the expert here. I mean, prodigy." With a slight grimace and a wrinkle of concentration in the very middle of her eyebrows, she emptied what she could of the can into the coffee cup and downed what was left over. She paused for a beat, seeming to contemplate her life choices. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

Delphine peered over into the dangerous-looking concoction, imagining it beginning to bubble, as Cosima stared at it just as cautiously. "It seems likely, yes."

"Ugh, well..." Cosima straightened and rolled her shoulders with a wince. "I feel like shit, so screw it, right? Pretty sure I need this." Without thinking, it seemed, Delphine watched as the cup was suddenly tipped back and finished in a matter of seconds. She blinked a few times. She stared in...in awe? Pity? Concern? She couldn't tell. Cosima slapped the empty cup down, dropped her head against the desk, and let out a low groan. She stayed that way for a moment longer than Delphine would have liked.

"Cosima? Cosima, are you-,"

"Not dead," she confirmed with a soft groan, offering a thumbs-up in the general direction of Delphine. "Not yet, anyway. Damn, that was a bad decision."

"Drinking that or getting smashed?" _Am I even using the word right?_

"Well, we'll have to see," she tilted her head up and rolled her neck a little before flashing Delphine a toothy grin. "If I convulse and die in the middle of class, we'll know the spiked coffee is to blame. If I make it through the day on my own two feet, though, I say we call the whole thing a success."

"Seems logical, Dr. Niehaus." Delphine found herself nodding, forcing her mouth into a serious straight line for effect.

"Glad you agree," Cosima puffed up a bit at the title and crossed her arms over her chest with a soft smirk. "Just remember that if I _do_ convulse or faint or something equally tragic, I'm counting on you to catch me and defend my actions to the authorities. I did it for the sake of humankind, after all. I did it for _science_."

Delphine laughed at that, but cut it short when the professor stepped up to the front of the class. "Naturally," she leaned over and whispered, eyes trained dutifully toward the front of the room.

As class rolled on and the two fell into silence, Delphine found herself missing the view of a tailored mess of dreads at the head of the room and a hand studded with daily-changing rings flying into the air. The presence next to her, though alert and restless and much closer, was somehow easier to tune out. Something about the girl's uncharacteristic quietness made it seem like the stars were rather dim this morning.

"Wow," Cosima said, blinking and grinning as she sat up and stretched. "I'm still alive! Looks like the experiment was a success."

The smile she was given, all tenderness and dimples and crinkled eyes, was...was... "_Oui_," the word slipped out so smoothly, it practically sounded _at home_ in the blonde's accent. "Although to truly say it was a success, I believe you need a few more trials."

"Yeah, oh god, no," Cosima scoffed and waved her off. "I'm not an idiot twice, I'll tell you that much." It felt good to make the girl-_Delphine_-laugh, it felt warm. _And laugh, what, twice now? I'm on a real roll here..._ She watched as Delphine gathered her stuff, her laugh still lingering in the air, Cosima's smile lingering on her lips. _Screw it._ "But, um. You know? I might still collapse later. It'd suck if I fell down the stairs. Or on the sidewalk. Concrete isn't so healthy for the skin, surprisingly." Delphine was busy, Cosima supposed, as the blonde didn't look up right away. Just hummed in acknowledgement. "Think you could stick around me for a bit? Just until we're absolutely sure about the results, of course."

Now she looked up and it was like she hadn't stopped smiling since she started. Although...if Cosima was being critical, this smile wasn't quite as...bright. "I'd love to, but I have another class after this."

"_Really?_" Cosima exhaled, her hands finding sanctuary in pockets that kept them from flying away on a tangent. "It's still hours before anyone should even be _awake_ and you have another class? Right _now_?"

"I, ehm, like to keep busy." Cosima realized now that the smile had become apologetic. _It's...it's still a smile though..._ "But I do wish you all the luck in the manner of staying up right, yes? I'm sure you'll be fine. I have all the confidence that next time I see you, you will be fully awake and not so...smashed,"

Cosima nodded once, a bob of the head, really, and felt her smile fading slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, sure. Definitely, of course, um..."

"Ciao, Cosima," Delphine waved minutely-_cutely, more like it_-and walked past her out of the room. _Dammit, Niehaus, how are you just noticing those legs and that hair _now_? At the _end _of the semester?_

Cosima found herself staring after Delphine, trying to pick out every shaft of light that settled however briefly in her hair. It felt like only a minute or two that she stood there, just barely noticing the other students stepping around her to leave the classroom, but when her phone buzzed in her pocket she realized it might have been longer.

_-Did you fall over and die on some staircase somewhere? You're late.-_

She sighed as she replied, -_chill alison i'll be there in a few-_, and high-stepped it toward the dorms. French tall glass of water or not, Alison and her home-cooked breakfast waited for no one.

_I wonder what it'll be today. Hopefully she got herself out of that 'smoothie a day keeps the lost pounds gone' thing by now. I _cannot _handle any more liquified fruit than I've already been subjected to._ Cosima shivered at the thought of all those swirling strawberries and yogurt and the deafening roar of a blender going at seven in the morning. She took to the empty halls with a reluctant haste, eventually finding herself at the dorms and in a few more minutes, her floor.

_No blender. Always a good sign. _She let out a small sigh as she knocked and turned the knob of her room.

"Ah good. You finally made it." Alison glanced behind her, looking away from breakfast for just a moment.

At first, when the only deskspace in the room was suggested to be turned into a kitchen counter, Cosima had argued fervently. Not only was her studying habits going to be severely interrupted, but she also had to 'acquire' a few hot plates from the labs for the plan to even work. But Alison, at least, insisted that the ingredients and cookware would be on her and that they could both share the results. Needless to say free food won out.

And now it seemed like second nature to find Alison peering into pots and pans in the backdrop of a tiny dorm room. Cosima was convinced the transition into domestic life would be too easy for her roommate.

"Yeah, sorry. Professor held me up. What's cooking?" She moved to glance over Alison's shoulder and grinned at the sight of an in-use toaster and scrambled eggs puffing up into shape.

Alison huffed at her "personal cooking space", as she called it, being invaded. "Hopefully a cure for that hangover I _know_ you have right now. I read that eggs and toast with honey works the best. Smoothies too, but a few people came by the other day to complain so I can't use the blender anymore." She shook her head and waved her hand in the air like the whole thing was just silly.

"Huh." Cosima muttered as she backed up to drop her bag on her bed. "And you listened to them? They seem kinda rude."

"They were!" Alison nodded, her voice climbing a few octaves. "Barging in here, trying to tell me I was the reason why mornings sucked. I mean, how is it _my_ fault that they don't make blenders silent? Or..._or_ that they weren't already awake? You know, an early start to the day is really beneficial. I mean, health-wise and everything." Cosima slumped onto her bed and moved to rest against the wall, closing her eyes against a budding headache and the build-up of her roommate's lengthy rant. "Studies show that on average, people who wake up early earn a whole GPA point more than those who don't. That, plus you're more productive _and_ proactive during the day too. And you feel more rested, as well, because-"

"Alison." Cosima interrupted as gently as she could. "Please don't burn the toast."

Her roommate blinked before noticing the slight smoke leaking from the machine in question. "Ah, right. Sorry." She turned back to her improvised kitchen with a jerk. "It, um...it mostly survived." A minute or two passed with Cosima's hand draped over her eyes before Alison spoke up again. "Here you go. Bon appétit!"

Cosima opened an eye at the paper plate being offered to her, a pile of perfectly yellow eggs to one side and a small piece of half-burnt toast with honey on the other. "Yeah, I will _enjoy my meal_ and use English at the same time." She said with a grumble and took the plate. Alison waited patiently. "Thanks, though. It's great, just like always." Maneuvering around the eggs in her mouth, Cosima complimented her without a thought.

"Is it?" Alison asked, turning away from her mannerless roommate with a frown. "I wasn't sure the eggs were completely cooked. I hadn't made them in a while, you know?"

"Nah, it's fine."

"Good." She nodded appreciatively and glanced around the room, down at the floor, and back at Cosima. _Yeah, sorry. Not in a talkative mood today. Please don't make it awkward, Ali._ "Good. Well, I'm off then. You can sleep in, if you want, but remember that Sarah is driving Felix and Helena in today. They'll probably stop by to say hi. Or maybe they'll get settled at wherever they're staying first. I don't know. Either way, don't hit them with a textbook or something if they come in."

Cosima frowned. "Is that the only line of defense you think I have? 'A textbook or something'?"

"You do have plenty lying around. Which, speaking of, maybe you should clean up while you're awake." Cosima gave her a piercing look and she raised her hands up in surrender. "Or not. That's fine too. Just a friendly suggestion. I do hope you feel better, though." Only picking up her duffle-today doubling as a bookbag-once Cosima nodded, Alison headed for the door. "Oh, um," she added, her hand on the knob. "How did the coffee and energy drink thing work? I see you're not a puddle of nuclear waste."

"Well," Cosima shrugged as she finished the last of the toast. "I mean, it worked for a while. Most of class anyway. So it was something of a success, I guess? But I'm never doing that again. I think I was hallucinating at one point." _That blonde girl-_Delphine_-couldn't have been real. Couldn't have actually talked to me._

Alison just laughed. "Then I'm glad you learned your lesson. I'm sure Sarah doesn't need Helena picking up any more bad habits from you."

"What?" Cosima gaped. "I don't know what you mean! She could learn a lot from me! A lot of great, cool, _necessary_ things!"

"Like turning all milk-based products rainbow-colored? You should have seen Ms. Sadler's face, Felix took pictures."

"Hey. It's called science. And the fun kind at that."

"Right, right." Alison shook her head in amusement. "Well, I can't be late. I'll see you later. And please feel better by then, a good hostess should always be at the top of their game when on duty."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Go and kick all those masseuses' asses."

"There's..._one_ guy in the class as well."

"Mmhmm."

"Whatever. I'll try. Thank you."

Once the door clicked closed, Cosima laid her empty plate down on the ground and collapsed against the pillows. Her eyes closed and her heartbeat echoed in her ears and she let the breath leave her chest in a low, steady stream. Golden hair flashed against her eyelids and amber irises danced in a smile as just the right light hit them.

She let a low groan build in the back of her throat. _Dammit._

Around lunchtime and several classes later, Delphine found herself finally stumbling into her dorm room. Her roommate was _just_ waking up.

"Ah, hey blondie!" Bobby's greeting was lazy, just like her smile, as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Right on time, per usual. That dick in your biochem class give you any more trouble?"

"No." Delphine frowned as she settled herself in the desk chair and let her bag fall gently to the floor, her hand reaching up to rake through her hair. "Not since you and your British friend-what was her name again?"

"Sarah,"

"Not since you and Sarah met with him. Now he won't even _look_ at me."

Bobby laughed as she dragged herself out of bed. "Problem solved then."

"I still don't understand why you two had to involve _violence_ into the situation. One particular look from either of you could have easily intimidated him into silence."

"Yeah, well." Bobby shrugged and Delphine shook her head in defeat. "Hey, I do feel a _little_ bad for having to punch him, but the nerd was totally asking for it...wow. Never thought I'd ever say that in my life."

Delphine looked away dutifully as Bobby started changing, her frown slowly fading as she started to let herself ease into the chair. At the beginning of the year, _merde_, even at the beginning of the _semester_, she usually felt much more awake by this time. Now, though, with finals growling in the distance and the lack of sleep slowly getting to her, she couldn't see anything more appealing than taking a quick nap. She felt her head start to droop.

"Hey. Sleepyhead." Delphine jerked upright when Bobby clapped in her ear. "Up and at 'em, you still got that studying session you signed up for at the library, remember? You fall asleep now and you'll miss it."

"Study session?" Delphine frowned and took out her phone, looking through her calendar for evidence to prove it. Bobby was busy considering the ceiling.

"Oh, wait, no." She chuckled softly and Delphine raised an eyebrow at her. "_I_ signed you up for a study session at the library. My bad."

"Why would you..."

"Well that Sarah girl we were just talking about is bringing her siblings in to visit and since I'm heading back home right after finals, I promised I would sneak in some time to spend with her and the whole gang before then."

Delphine let out a frustrated sigh. "And naturally you gave them permission to spend that time _here_. In _our_ dorm room."

"Yeah, well..." Bobby rubbed at the back of her neck. "I thought you wouldn't mind or anything, thought it'd be good for you to relax and _enjoy_ yourself for once, but then I remembered last time and, well..." Delphine shivered at the memory. If the siblings aforementioned included a certain wild-haired blonde from last time, the very same who spilled jello on a textbook of hers and actually managed to _ruin_ a few crucial pages, she knew very well that she couldn't possibly stay. "So I thought if I booked a whole private study room for you at the library it would, I don't know, make up for, um, kinda kicking you out, and, uh...I mean, unless you actually wanted to _join_ us instead of studying off in a corner like a-"

"_Non_." Delphine shook her head and ran a hand through her hair again. "I'm already behind enough as it is."

"Right. So. Private study room?" When Delphine glanced at Bobby, her roommate was offering a very timid thumbs-up.

"I take it they'll be here soon?"

"Yeah, they said they'll be on their way once they convince someone or other to come along with them. Another killjoy, actually, you two would be perfect for each other." Delphine gave her a piercing look. "Sorry. I mean another _academically inclined student_ just like yourself."

"Right, well, I should go before they get here. Will they tell me which room you have booked when I get to the library?"

"I'm assuming, yeah. How am I supposed to know?"

"Fine, I'll figure it out. Will I see you later tonight or should I not wait up?" Delphine asked almost clinically as she gathered her stuff again and made sure her library card was in her wallet. She did her best to ignore her grumbling stomach.

"Um, I'm not sure what the whole plan is, but I'll let you know." Bobby promised, swaying ever so slightly back and forth on her heels. With such grace hidden behind bright lipstick and thick glasses, Delphine couldn't understand why her roommate insisted on working at bars and studying _music theory_ of all things. She could be a dancer if she stayed sober more often, Delphine was sure.

"Thank you. But please try not to crash in at three in the morning again. I still haven't recovered from last time."

"I don't _crash_ in," Bobby grumbled almost self-consciously. Delphine gave her a minute. "Okay, fine. Maybe. Sometimes. Whatever."

"Goodbye, Bobby." Delphine rolled her eyes as she headed for the door, but not without fondness. She'd had her doubts about her roommate at the beginning of the year but now being faced with the end of it, she'd come to appreciate Bobby on the whole whole. Details, Delphine realized, could sometimes be glossed over when it came to people.

"Bye." The response was grumpy and curt. _Like a five-year old_. Delphine wasn't surprised.

"The party...is in a dorm room?" Cosima asked, glancing in disbelief at Sarah. Helena was looking curiously up and down the halls and Felix was standing at her side like a guard dog. Or a prison guard. Cosima imagined both worked well given their bonding time of six hours in the car ride here.

"Yeah. I told you it was a small, intimate affair among friends, didn't I?"

"Not _this_ small."

"Chin up, Cos." Sarah gave her an almost scolding look before knocking a bit too forcefully at the door. "We'll still have beer and all that so there's no true loss. Plus, Helena wanted to see Bobby again and I figured we should keep things going slow for now."

"Yes," Helena piped up at the mention of her name. "I liked the bar girl who speaks music."

"Sarah!" Bobby greeted them generously at the door. "You all made it! Helena, nice to see you again. Felix, always a pleasure. Is this the little killjoy I've been hearing about?" Her voice was bubbly and high and her eyes were just a bit too bright, Cosima noticed, as she stepped aside to let everyone in. _I guess that's one way to host a party: already drunk. Oh what Alison would say right now._

"That's Cosima," Sarah introduced, taking her place on one of the beds in the room. "Cosima, Bobby."

"Very cool to meet you," and a handshake later, Cosima came to the realization that Sarah's friends really couldn't be expected to fit in one box. Alison insisted they were altogether a bad influence, her exact reason to declining the invitation to tagging along at all, and even thought so of Sarah herself before she met the British punk. But Cosima had always suspected Alison to be the kind of person to dislike something before she tried it. This seemed to prove the theory completely.

"So no plus one?" Felix asked, changing the subject a few minutes later once everyone had a drink in hand.

"Alas," Bobby replied a bit too dramatically. "My roommate insisted on ditching to go and study or some shit. Even though maybe I kinda kicked her out at the same time."

"This is the French one you've mentioned before, right? The real nerdy type?" Sarah asked after taking a sip from her drink. Cosima looked up from the corner she had made for herself.

Bobby nodded. "That's the one."

"You have a French roommate?" Cosima found herself blurting out, everyone's gaze suddenly turning towards her.

"Yeah. Funny, right? I mean, what are the chances?"

"Tall and blonde?"

Bobby's eyebrows slowly came together. "Moody as hell, pretty reserved, won't speak a word besides a polite greeting until you've gotten past her several layers of defense? Yeah that's her." She shook her head as if the speech was one she made too often but still didn't mind repeating. "It took me ages to get a real conversation going but once I did, it's like she suddenly had _tons_ to say. I'd tried to set her up with a few people, too, since she's kinda pretty, you know?" _Kinda pretty?! More like straight up gorgeous, excuse you._ "Because she seems the type to really need a wingman. But I gave up on that a while back. I think she might be aro or ace or something since I'd never heard talk of any significant other and she always turned down my efforts like she didn't even realize what I was trying to do. Anyway, sorry. Why the interest?"

"Dammit, everyone knows her but me." Cosima sighed and looked away, earning a slight chuckle from Sarah.

"You have something you want to share with the class, Cos?"

"Well, no, it's just I met her this morning and guess I never realized she existed until now. A week away from the end of term."

Bobby shrugged. "Not a big deal. I already told you, she mainly keeps to herself so I don't blame you."

"Yeah, but still. I think I share a class with her and everything."

"And?" Felix prompted, drawing out the word.

Cosima looked up, finding everyone staring at her again. She didn't think so much attention would bother her this much, but suddenly felt hot and almost claustrophobic. "And nothing. Just wondering if it was the same person. That's all." She felt Felix's eyes on her long after the conversation drifted on and everyone's attention had been successfully diverted. She figured she'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Are you sure?" The lady at the front desk really wasn't understanding the concept of someone _not_ wanting to study longer. "You've only been here an hour and it says here you booked that room until six." Delphine's eyes practically jumped out of her skull. She hoped she played it off with a convincing chuckle.

"My roommate, she likes to play pranks sometimes. I really don't need to stay that long." _And I need lunch more than a perfect GPA right now. Well...no, that might be pushing it a little. But still._

"Alright then." The librarian frowned before typing up something on her computer. Delphine had to admit she respected the tidiness of the whole system, but still didn't approve of it being so _lengthy_. "But know that if you change your mind, the room might be gone by then."

"I understand," Delphine said with a smile and a nod. She had seen the lengths some of her fellow students took to get some peace and quiet, mainly drowning out noise with other noise, and she felt perfectly happy to offer her room to someone more desperate. "Thank you."

The librarian huffed a dismissal and Delphine forced herself not to run out of the building. She had a few options in terms of places to eat, but her main focus was on something nearby. _There's that little coffee shop down the block where I could probably get a sandwich, but I could eat a whole cow. Maybe that diner? I could order tons of cheap food. I'm in the mood for some classic American cuisine. Hmm..._

As she waited to cross the street, she glanced around the campus behind her and noticed a display of swaying dreads. _Is that...?_ Delphine raised a hand and called out, "Cosima!" _As an experiment, of course. It might not be-._

The girl turned toward her and there was no mistaking that toothy grin for anyone else's. Even from this far away. _Lunch...lunch can wait a _few _more minutes, can't it?_ Delphine reasoned with herself as she abandoned the crosswalk and jogged over to meet Cosima.

"Ah, Delphine!" She practically sang the greeting as she fiddled with her glasses and tried to repress her swaying. "Nice seeing you again in the same day."

"Likewise," Delphine smiled but her eyebrows came together all the same. "Are you...?"

"A _little_ bit. I might have had a few drinks." Her hand flew up in an attempt to dispel Delphine of her worry, or to almost whack her in the face. "I'm perfectly fine-. Oh, sorry! Um, perfectly capable of walking a block or two."

"Were you going somewhere?" Delphine shifted into a slight step back, trying to wrap her head around her luck. _The first time I meet her, she has a hangover. The next, she's tipsy. When will I meet her just being..._her_?_

Cosima shook her head. "Just back to the dorms. Nowhere special or anything."

"Oh, well," Delphine wasn't going to check the time. She wasn't going to take into account her protesting stomach. She didn't even care about her aching feet in these stupid boots. Cosima was in front of her, Cosima was talking to her, and Cosima was smiling. That was enough. "Would you like me to walk you there? Just in case gravity decides to fail today, of course. I hear concrete isn't so healthy for the skin."

"Hey," she laughed and swatted at Delphine's arm. "That's my line. But if you insist. I didn't interrupt you, though, right? You kinda looked like a woman on a mission there."

Delphine shrugged, her chin tilting down toward her chest as her smile followed along. "Just lunch. But it can wait, I don't mind."

"Oooh food. That sounds great." Cosima raised her eyebrows in excitement, but Delphine frowned, as hard as it was.

"Shouldn't you get to somewhere with a bed, though? Or other soft surface?"

Cosima sighed but slowly gave in. "Yeah, yeah, I guess. But you owe me one, okay?"

"Another time, yes. We'll plan it better for sure." Delphine smiled, feeling herself easing into it effortlessly. Sometimes she felt like she could go a whole day and count the number of times she smiled on one hand but when she was with Cosima, it was like she was infinite.

"Great, I look forward to it." A moment passed between them where they just stood staring at each other. It didn't seem long, and yet it could have been hours, but either way Delphine regretted when it was broken by the sound of stray honking down the street. "Right, my dorm is this way and, um," Cosima turned in the direction she'd been going originally and linked her arm with Delphine's, all in one fluid motion. "Just in case I fall, I want to make sure you fall with me."

Delphine nodded and beamed. "Sounds fair."

This morning, the buzzing under Cosima's pillow seemed suddenly more benevolent. The night previous had mostly been a sleepless one, Cosima tossing and turning at the unsightly thought of waking up _earlier_ than she already had to everyday. The last time her eyes opened to a dark, still dorm room was roughly ten minutes before her alarm. _Naturally_.

But it was nerves mostly (at least, that's what she told herself). Because once those vibrations _did_ start, she woke easily and gently and _willingly_.

Cosima jumped up and gathered a suitable outfit together, scrambling through her stuff to find her toiletries. She really couldn't take too many precautions, she _was_ estimating the amount of time she had after all, so she tried her best to hurry. She might have been making too much noise though.

"Cosima...?" Alison asked sleepily from behind her. "Are you alright? Did someone die?"

She winced but didn't turn around. "_No_, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're..." A moment passed and Cosima couldn't help but sneak back a look at her roommate. She was checking her phone. "Two hours early. It's still _dark_ out. Considerably dark. What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, nothing." Cosima bit her lip, knowing full well that Alison's eyes were too squinted to see it. "I just wanted to meet with my professor before class."

Alison took her time to think this over as Cosima resumed her task of gathering her stuff. "This the same professor who kept you after class yesterday?"

"Um, yeah."

"You're not sleeping with him, right?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow she had buried herself into, but Cosima jumped all the same.

"No! No, ew, gross, the guy's like fifty."

"M'kay. Just checking. Keep it down then, alright? I really need to sleep in today."

Cosima paused, her hand already on the doorknob. "Rough night?"

"Craft club ran late," her roommate mumbled and Cosima laughed.

"But it was worth it, right?" Alison grumbled in what could only have been taken in the affirmative. "Okay, well. Goodnight, Alison. See you later." She waited for another noise of recognition before streaking out the door and into the showers. The conversation could very well have made her late, it was so hard to tell.

After washing up and getting dressed, Cosima stopped to get some coffee in the dining hall before racing to class. She didn't have a Monster with her this time, but chuckled softly at the irony of actually wanting some right now. She _felt_ awake, standing in front of a locked door with her first class just beyond it, but she knew she would have to crash sooner or later. She just wished it would happen after class.

"Cosima?" A mumbling voice called from down the hall, the clear accent making a slight shiver run down her spine. _I have the most amazing timing in the world. One point, Niehaus!_

"Oh, uh," Cosima cleared her throat and offered a small wave. "Hey, Delphine. I mean, good morning!"

Delphine nodded. "Good morning. Why are you up so early? You usually get to class a minute or so before it starts."

_She notices when I get to class? That's totally encouraging, right?_ "Yeah, I guess my alarm went off early this morning, but I couldn't just fall back asleep, you know?" Delphine nodded in a silent agreement, eyes half-lidded and lowered to the salvation of her coffee. Cosima now wished she hadn't finished hers minutes after she bought it. "What about you? Do you usually get here so early? Before the professor and everything?" _Not that I'll try to revolve my schedule around your answer or anything._

Delphine shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on the foot traffic in that coffee shop down the block. Also how hard my roommate was partying the night before. She tends to come in late most nights."

"Ah, one of those." Cosima nodded like she knew what that felt like. Alison's view of a late night was getting back to the dorm by ten. "I understand completely."

"Morning, ladies," their professor greeted them as he walked toward the classroom, ring of keys out and in hand.

"Good morning, professor." Delphine replied, offering a polite smile.

Cosima caught on a beat later. She was too busy staring at the way the blonde's lips could curve upward so effortlessly. "Morning,"

"Well, take your seats. We're going to start reviewing for your finals today." He said cheerfully as he opened the door for them. _The Friday before them? Nice going, guy. You're the bane to stressed students everywhere._ Cosima thought saltily, but Delphine was still nothing but smiles.

"Oh, I'm glad. You can answer a few questions from the previous unit then." _Questions? This girl has questions? Please, she's probably the one who has the .4 percent on me._ If it really was Delphine that overshadowed her, giving her the second spot in class and frustrating her all semester long, Cosima found she no longer minded much. She probably had the top spot in all her other classes anyway so there was no real loss. _Damn, and I called _myself _a genius yesterday. I'm so stupid._

"Oh, are you sitting by me again?" Delphine's voice made Cosima jumped and she realized she had followed the blonde all the way into the class and to her seat.

"Yeah, um, you don't mind, right? I think I liked the view better yesterday." The excuse was made up sheepishly and maybe too hintingly, but Delphine's soft laugh didn't mock it.

"The view from the back row? Well, if you insist." Cosima matched Delphine's pace as the two took out their books and settled in for class. She couldn't help but steal frequent glances, finding a small triumph in the blonde's obliviousness.

"Why do you sit back here anyway?" Cosima asked a little later as students started to drag themselves in.

Delphine shrugged, pursing her lips slightly. "I suppose I like taking a more passive approach to my classes, observing from afar and all that. The middle is good for acoustics, I hear, but terrible for personal space, and the front is only good if you want to be noticed." She blinked and turned to Cosima with a sudden apologetic expression. "Not that I mean you like the attention, of course, I just-"

"Nah, it's fine." Cosima waved her off with a soft grin. "You're kinda right anyway, I like being in the thick of things. But I'm starting to see the back row is just as nice. Not as high expectations, you know? Not that I mean you like low expectations." The statement was more factual where Delphine's was frantic, but Cosima earned a smile for it all the same.

"Naturally," her voice held a smirk in it, Cosima noticed, and she shook her head as she turned her focus to the front of the room. _This girl is gonna be the death of me_.

And as class started, Cosima found herself stealing more and more sideways glances. _I don't really need the review,_ she told herself. _I have my own studying methods. And so, apparently, does she._ She thought, impressed. Because Delphine's notebook filled with more and more notes by the second, all incredibly neat and riddled with what could only be French shorthand. Cosima wondered if this was to ward off cheaters or if it was honestly easier for her. She figured both were good enough reasons.

"Is that really all you got out of today?" Delphine asked later with a frown, glancing down at Cosima's single page of notes. "He went over a lot of material."

"Huh? Oh, well," Cosima shrugged and snapped the notebook closed, trying hard not to feel too self-conscious as she packed up. "The old man has a seriously different approach to reviewing than I do. I prefer to do it right and on my own time than anything else."

Delphine chuckled, short and sarcastic. "Time? What time?" She shook her head. "You are brave, I'll say that. But at least you are not smashed today."

"I'm not, you're right." Cosima nodded and tried to seem proud of herself. "Figured I should act smart today, just for you." She winked, she was laying out the cheese way too heavily, but Delphine's smile didn't falter. Didn't seem like it would any time soon either.

"I will gladly take it then," she said approvingly and walked with Cosima toward the doors.

Cosima frowned and slowed. "Wait, I thought you had another class after this?" _No, I'm not trying to memorize you schedule. That would be stalker-y-ish. Which is now totally a word._

"It's in another building so I can walk with you a little longer." Delphine was rummaging through her bag for something so Cosima opened the door for her, not minding in the slightest. "Thank you. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure, I just-" _Shit. No. Not alright. Definitely not alright. Holy Watershed._

"Cosima?" _Was it not raining this morning? Did I honestly not notice? It's been raining for days. How could I not notice?! There isn't a single cloud in the sky!_ "Cosima?" _Dammit. Sunlight plus already gorgeous blonde hair. Not prepared. Oh god._

Maybe this was a regular thing for her, staring off into space and cutting off her own sentences. Delphine couldn't know, she had only just officially met Cosima. And yet. No one should be in a daze for this long. "Cosima-"

"I, um, sorry, sorry." She blinked and bought her hand to her hairline before grinning sheepishly. "Just...remembered something. All of a sudden. What were we saying?"

"I was going to walk with you outside?" Delphine said, not meaning to end it as a question but suddenly unsure of herself all the same. _Her eyes are not dark brown. In any capacity. How could I not see they're most definitely hazel?_

"Ah, right. You can, um, totally do that." Cosima faced forward and pointed. "Let's-a-go!" She chirped and practically marched forward, Delphine not needing too much effort to catch up. She shook her head and sighed softly. _Merde, I wish this girl wouldn't turn her nervousness on and off like a light switch. I'm really not trying to be intimidating._

Only when they had parted ways in the courtyard did she let herself consider her real prerogative, closing her eyes just briefly as she she headed toward her next class. _I was completely right. She really does have stars in her eyes. They're practically freckled with gold, there is no question about it. I thought it was just because her eyes were so dark, they were the night sky. _Delphine shook her head. _They are both. _She _is both. All encompassing and yet detailed in infinitive multide._

Delphine didn't realize how fast her classes could breeze by when she had inferred constellations to map. Small as the girl was, Delphine figured there was no end to Cosima's unique qualities, no measurable depth. And with a soft grin, Delphine realized she would be perfectly happy to be allowed to explore each and every discovery in its entirety, as long as it took.

"Woah there," Bobby laughed, surprisingly awake and surprisingly in the mood to greet Delphine warmly when she walked into the dorm later that day. "Put that smile away or you'll blind someone. What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

Delphine shrugged. _It's hard to explain._ "The sun has finally come out. It's nice."

"That it has and that it is." Bobby glanced approvingly out the window. "Maybe it's fate that we both should enjoy the great outdoors today, huh?"

In one fell swoop, Delphine felt her smile start to leave her again, forgetting about wanting to ask why Bobby was even awake at all. "Are you trying to kick me out again? When you won't even be in here yourself?"

Bobby rolled her eyes. "Please. It'll be good for you. Some nice fresh air, a break from all those dusty old books of yours. I'm surprised you haven't been sneezing non stop." She blatantly worked to avoid the influence of Delphine's glare. "Don't look at me like that. You have one weekend left. You honestly want to spend it stressing all the more and looking over those stupid pages _again_, when you should be focusing on yourself?"

"I'm not going through all this trouble for someone else, Bobby."

"No. Jeez." Sunny as it was outside, the two girls were quickly growing exasperated. "I just mean relaxing and calming yourself down. See this," she gestured to Delphine's expression, almost hitting her nose. _Why is my face such a target at this school?! _"This is what I was trying to avoid. More grumpiness. Run along and go play outside. It'll make you feel better." _It's...it's not like I'm in the mood to stay here and nap anyway. Fine._ "No, no, no. Not with those books."

"Can I at least take my wallet? Is that allowed, miss jailkeeper?"

"'Course." Bobby grinned innocently. "Go buy yourself a doughnut. Or better yet, an ice cream. Enjoy yourself. I mean it."

Delphine rolled her eyes out the door, making sure to mutter, "Absolutely insufferable," loud enough for her roommate to her. _And naïve. On my way outside, I'm taking a quick stop by the library._

As she stepped out from under the alcove and out onto the front lawn of campus, Cosima smiled at the sun settling against her skin. It was a bright day, encouraging bustling activity and uninterrupted noise. Her fellow classmates seemed to hear that message loud and clear and after a nice, uninterrupted nap, she felt ready to join in their enthusiasm.

She made her way carefully across the grass, ducking frisbees and skittering around soccer balls. Students lay sprawled out on ratty, old blankets and seemed content in simply talking and breathing the clean, _dry_ for once, air. Finals may be looming in close, breathing its stale breath down everyone's necks, but even _they_ couldn't compete with the sheer power of seeing the sun after so long.

Cosima had felt a bundle of excitement build up the last few days as the weatherman promised and promised. Now that she felt that bit closer to _home_ in the warmth outside, she couldn't help but bask in it. Settling herself underneath the generous shade of a nearby tree, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sighing out a contented exhale.

"Excuse me, but could you sit somewhere else?" Cosima's eyes flashed open at the familiar voice sounding from behind her. The accent made it unmistakable. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

Cosima felt a grin creep up on her lips. "Delphine Cormier, are you the Grinch hellbent on trying to steal summer too?" She asked as she leaned around the tree to find exactly who she was expecting, just not quite with fingers rubbing so vigorously at strained temples.

"Cosima!" Delphine started, jumping a little. "I, uh, I didn't know it was you."

"Hmm, I'll say." Cosima's eyebrows raised as she shuffled over to sit down in the grass facing Delphine. "What would you have said if you did know?"

Delphine shrugged, letting out a breathy laugh. "Ehm, probably just hello,"

"Well hello to you too," Cosima smiled and shook her head. "Glad I get special treatment over random strangers trying to infiltrate HQ over here." She glanced around at the piles surrounding Delphine like a nest and picked up the hefty textbook nearest her. "Speaking of which, did I interrupt some terribly important discovery?"

"Oh, ehm," Delphine scrambled to gather the books and papers closer to her, trying to organize the avalanche of material in a more organized arrangement. "I am just studying. For finals, you know?"

"Ah. So kinda important?" Cosima asked with a slight huff. "'Cause I had all these plans of chatting up this pretty French biology major today. She kinda owes me a lunch date and it's a beautiful day to spend at an outdoor café, don't you think?" She had lifted her head to gaze up at the emerald leaves swinging in the breeze above her but when she turned back with a toothy grin, the blonde had already re-buried herself in another book. _At least,_ she though with a sigh, _I made her blush. Just a little._

"Immunology major, actually,"

"Well, even better!"

"But I _am_ kind of trapped here." Delphine continued in an apologetic, but unyielding voice. "I've been having trouble finding a good studying spot lately so I haven't been getting all that much done. This isn't really the best time,"

"This isn't really the best studying spot either," Cosima challenged, fixing the blonde with a playful smirk until she looked up and let out a small, breathy laugh.

"Outside, under a tree, on the first nice day in weeks? Yes, you're probably right." Slowly but surely she closed the book she had been reading and shifted so her full attention was on Cosima. "But I've tried the dorms where my roommate and her friends are constant menaces, I've tried libraries but the desperation there can be quite contagious, you know, and I've tried every coffee shop and café in the area but all of them have terribly loud bells on their doors and too many customers that is good for them."

Cosima laughed a little as she felt a smug smile creep onto her lips. "You know, I've actually been looking for a good study partner if you're interested, and I happen to know _the best_ place to study. Guaranteed."

"Hands down?" Delphine laughed softly.

Cosima grinned at her reaction. "Yeah, sure." _Am I missing something? Is this the start of an inside joke?_ "So you in?"

Her hesitation was only slight. "Alright. Yes, yes, why not? As long as getting smashed isn't on the agenda, I'll trust you know what you're doing." Cosima jumped up in excitement, but quickly sobered as Delphine finished with the slightly biting remark, eyes bright and smile daring.

"Not going to let that go, huh?" Cosima sighed and Delphine shook her head, moving to stand up as well. "Well, no. It's not on the agenda. You'll be missing out, but hey. Your decision."

"Then it sounds like a plan," Delphine shifted her weight to the other foot, gaze just briefly drifting to the ground, smile never wavering. "Where and when should I meet you?"

"Outside the MCB Building, let's say around five. That work for you?"

"Yes, that will be fine,"

"Awesome." Cosima had trouble repressing her delight, feeling herself bounce on the balls of her feet. "I'll see you tonight then?" Delphine smiled and nodded a few times, closing her eyes briefly like sighing. The patches of sunlight glinting off her hair was blinding but Cosima really didn't mind. She might actually be getting used to it. "Cool. Great. Yeah, okay. Um, bye then! Bring your textbooks and stuff, uh." She was already backing away, not wanting to lose sight of the tall girl shining in the shade. "A-And your sense of adventure! But no spoilers! I'll let it be a surprise! And, uh," she ducked a frisbee (_Are those damn things magnetically attracted to my head?!_) and lost her train of thought.

"Goodbye, Cosima," Delphine said with a small wave as she crouched to sit back down, a gentle finality in her voice.

"Yeah, okay, bye." The words fell from Cosima's lips like water, tumbling and messy and all at once. She was sure she didn't breathe again until her back was pressed up against solid bricks and Delphine was once again hidden behind the trunk of the tree.

"Well, well, well." A British lilt sounded behind her and she groaned. "Care to explain what that absolute mess was over there?"

"No, not really." Cosima took her time before turning around to face Felix, the lanky boy leaning against the wall next to her with a cat-like ease and smugness about him. "It was nothing. Just a girl from one of my classes."

"_Just_ a girl?" He laughed softly. "That's how it always starts. Soon it'll be '_just_ the girl who I'm getting coffee with later', '_just_ the girl who I asked out on a date', '_just'_-"

"Just a study partner." Cosima shook her head and headed toward the edge of the campus, peering up and down the sidewalk.

"Oh really? What will you two be studying, exactly? The human anatomy?"

"You did say Sarah and Helena were going to pick us up around here, right?" Cosima asked quickly, her weight shifting back and forth between her feet. She waited a beat before turning around with a frustrated reluctance. "Felix?"

"Yeah. On this corner." He replied with lips pursed and arms crossed over his chest. "But I'm not letting this go until you open up, sister."

Cosima let out a soft sigh and pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Yeah, duly noted, believe me."

"Good." In the corner of her eye, she saw him nod curtly and turn toward the sound of a loud engine heading up the street. "Good timing too. Ready to get wasted? Bobby said the drinks are on her. Most of them, anyway."

"At noon? Yeah, yeah, sure."

Felix swatted at her arm. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, it'll be fun. You'll see." The roaring truck in question coughed to a stop in front of them and he swung open the door for her. "After you."

Cosima glanced inside, Sarah and Helena matching messes of wild hair in the two front seats. "Hey there, Cos! We're not late, right?"

"No, you're fine." She said as she struggled to climb in, silently cursing the missing step which had once been her lifeline when handling big cars like this. "If it had been raining like last week, then there might have been a problem." Sarah grunted in agreement but quickly struck up a conversation with Felix once he was inside and settled.

Helena turned around in her seat and offered a multicolored bag to Cosima, her wide-eyed gaze lingering on dreads instead of a face. "Taste the rainbow, sestra?" With a soft chuckle, Cosima took a red Skittle and turned back to the window as a satisfied Helena did the same.

Sarah coaxed the truck back into drive and turned the corner, heading in the wrong direction if Cosima wanted to see Delphine again. Still, her eyes fixated on that tree and those leaves and a single book peeking out from behind the trunk. She smiled and closed her eyes, mentally sketching the tall ray of sunshine she knew to be sitting on the other side.

Delphine was early. Delphine was considerably early. But at the slightest hint of an actually social activity, Bobby had thrown clothes at her and kicked her out the door with a warm wish of luck. Her roommate was impossible at times, but standing out here by herself at 4:36 was really unnecessary.

_The doors are locked. I don't even know how Cosima expects to get in because she insisted on 'no spoilers' but what am I supposed to do? I'm pretty sure loitering on the campus isn't permitted._ At the thought, Delphine glanced frantically up and down the street, knowing full well her height (like in most situations) would just make her stand out. _Dammit, if I get arrested because of Bobby when she's not even here to witness it..._

"Delphine?" A voice called from behind her, and when she turned, Cosima was all of a sudden very close to her.

"Oh. Hello." She blinked and took a step back, but Cosima didn't move. Just bounced a little. "You're early."

"So are you. It all worked out then."

Delphine smiled. "Ehm, yes." She glanced toward the building. "But the doors are locked and I'm assuming you have a plan with this in mind."

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Cosima fished in her pocket and took out a small, plastic card. Delphine stared in disbelief.

"No."

"Yes."

"You _stole_ a professor's keycard?"

"Oh, wait, no." Cosima frowned and shook her head. "I got a friend of mine to make a copy. I'm a criminal at times, but not a _hands-on_ criminal. Plus I like Professor Steinke too much to steal from her." She paused. "Sorry. Intro: best biochem lab prof that walked the planet. Hands down. She's the one who has the lab we're breaking into tonight. Ready?"

_She said bring a sense of adventure, didn't she? Merde._ "No, no. Cosima, we can't just _break_ into..."

"Well we won't actually break anything." She rolled her eyes. "Perks of forging the keycard. But it's cool, she honestly wouldn't mind if she knew. And if you-"

"Then why doesn't she?"

"Details!" Cosima scoffed. "But if you think about it, it really is the best spot. We're actually _in_ a lab just in case we're in the mood to cook up some crazy science, I wasn't sure if you were the type to study through examples or not so I figured I'd throw that at there. Plus, she has a sweet chill zone in the back with a couch and a nice table and everything. I aim to model my own lab on the layout. I mean, there's a persian rug, you'll love it."

"Cosima..."

"It'll be fine. It'll be _fine_!"

_It'll be dark._ Delphine fumbled through the lab a few minutes later with hands splayed out in front of her, trying to focus on the sound of Cosima's heels. "Tell me again why we can't turn on one light?"

"Someone might see." Cosima's voice was farther ahead than Delphine had measured and she quickly tried to catch up all the while not bumping into another supply cart. "I know she really wouldn't mind, but I still can't be caught and risk my grade this far in the game."

"Well do you have flashlights."

"You know," she must have stopped in the middle of the room because Delphine crashed into her. "That might have been a good idea to bring along...phones?"

Delphine let out a breathy life. "Sure. Until the batteries run out."

"Well then studying will be over for the night and I'll remember to bring flashlights next time." _Next time?_ "Oh, I think it's...yeah, here's the couch." Cosima grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down into the dark, Delphine floundering into Cosima's lap, all legs and no balance.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!"

Cosima chuckled. "Not a problem."

Once they were settled and they had two backlights trained down into their textbooks, Delphine supposed it wasn't a bad place to study after all. It was definitely quiet and not as eerie as she first thought it would be; not, at least, when Cosima was filling the sterilized air with the earthy tones of her voice. And the limited scope of the light helped to maintain the focus on a particular subject so they got through the material quite quickly. Their phones started to die just as they were getting to the most recent chapter but both girls felt confident enough to stop for the night. Not that Delphine wanted to leave _Cosima_ for the night.

"Well, that's all she wrote." Cosima closed up the last textbook and stuffed it away in her bag. "But we should do this again tomorrow. You have other subjects to study for, right?"

Delphine ran a hand through her hair at the mere pile of work she had left on her desk. "Yes, I do."

"Cool. Meet back here after lunchtime? Like three-ish? Pretty sure Professor Steinke has a few morning classes so by that time we'll be in the clear." Delphine made out a warm smile on Cosima's lips before her phone shut off and they were cast into complete darkness again. "Sound good? I promise to bring flashlights. Or maybe lanterns?" _Or candles. No, not candles. No open flames in a lab._

"Ehm, yes. That will work." Delphine fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying to find suitable ways of conversing with someone she could just barely see. "This was...nice. Efficient. I haven't had that in a long time. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. My pleasure."

They lapsed into a silence, a relatively comfortable silence, but Delphine couldn't shake the reminder that they were still technically trespassing. "Don't you think we should-" And then lips were hastily being pressed against her own.

Delphine's eyes went wide and in the dark she had no idea what to do with her hands...well, more than usual. Cosima was warm and immediate and _inviting_, but Delphine really had no idea what to do. No idea what to grab to steady herself, not sure how to breathe normally what with- oh, her lips. She was supposed to do something with those too, wasn't she? It had been a terribly long time. She should at least relax into it, right? She was altogether too tense...

"Oh shit," Cosima broke away suddenly as they heard footsteps suddenly outside the door. A flashlight was sleeping, someone was humming, and they were crouched on the floor in seconds. There was a slight hesitation for a minute, but the guard soon passed over them. The two held their breath for as long as they could before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Too...too close," Cosima wheezed once they were outside and safe again, having ran down the hallways in an awkward gait without her heels. Delphine had worn flats on a hunch that activity would be involved, but she realized she was never meant to move so fast while laughing. Her ribs ached and her cheeks felt sore.

"And yet we're still doing that again tomorrow?"

Cosima gave her a definite look, her giggles slowly dying away. "Well of course. I promised, didn't I?"

"You are right," Delphine fumbled in her purse for her phone before she remembered with a laugh. "Oh, that's right. I'm not sure what time it is, but it seems late." It had grown considerably darker than when they had first arrived, and the streetlights cast a soft glow across the campus. "We should get back."

"Yes, probably. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," Delphine agreed as she steeled herself, determined to make up for their interrupted moment, and leaned in to kiss both of the smaller girl's cheeks. "Adieu, Cosima!"

The next study session went by smoothly and late. No more guard-scares, no more dead phones, and a few more flashlights than necessary ("I bought seven in case they all run out of battery. Believe me, I have the _worst _luck with those damn things."); Delphine was content. Neither had mentioned the kiss either (_That was a terrible first kiss, that was a terrible first kiss, that was- merde, _that _was their first kiss? That was their first _kiss?! _You didn't even kiss her back, you just went limp! Merde._) and for that Delphine was grateful. But even so, to say the two weren't slightly distracted would have been a lie.

Cosima kept getting texts from 'Mom No. 2' and 'British Mom' and 'Nosy Kid', each with their own emoticon: a frying pan, a beer mug, and a cat respectively. But she never seem to give them very lengthy answers. Just numerous short ones that probably accounted for so many replies.

Delphine, on the other hand, had gotten one email the whole time, but it was significant enough on its own. It was an invitation. Sent specifically to her. About a work experience internship all the way in San Francisco. The ride would be hard to find, and she would have to leave soon so as to take advantage of the whole summer, but she had heard about the DYAD group, and this was not an offer she could just decline. Not...not easily, at least.

"Okay, okay, I've been totally rude and I'm sorry. These guys just won't stop _replying_." If anyone could turn a phone's ringer off angrily, Cosima could. "But I'm yours now and you've been kinda quiet." Delphine nodded vaguely, still staring at her phone in shock. "This isn't about last night, right? About the kiss? Because if I weirded you out or anything, I-"

"No, no, that's not it." Delphine dragged her hand away from her mouth and handed Cosima her phone. "I've been offered a very compelling internship. In San Francisco. By the DYAD group, have you heard of them?" Cosima shook her head slowly as she read through the email, visibly impressed.

"No, but I wish I had. This place is...very wow."

"Yes! Yes." Delphine laughed out her first agreement and raked her fingers through her hair on the second. "And I suppose I must accept, but it's so sudden. The term isn't over yet, they don't even want to see my scores. That is a bit intimidating, no? A bit weird?"

"Hmm," Cosima frowned a little before returning the phone. "A little. But I wouldn't bring it up. If they want you, then I guess they want you. I grew up in SF and they have stellar programs, no doubt about it. I wouldn't, in anyway, doubt their choices." She looked up and smiled at her, genuinely and openly and just a tad hidden. "You should totally go for it."

Delphine beamed. "Really?"

"Definitely. And we should celebrate!" Cosima's phone lit up suddenly. "But apparently not right now. Roommate's getting antsy. Tomorrow, for sure. I'll meet you at the library and we can freak out properly. I'm terrible, but I think I have to go."

"Oh, well, um," Delphine started to gather her stuff as Cosima did the same. "That's fine then, I'll just- wait. The library?"

"Yeah," she shrugged but turned to face Delphine who had frozen in dissent. "And I _know_ how you feel about the institution but you'll be going as celebrator to enjoy their very plush couches. _Far _from the ranks of stressed out students who you no longer identify with. Alright?"

"Alright," Delphine nodded as they walked out of the lab and out onto the street. She told herself that leaning down to kiss Cosima's cheeks would at some point become simply second-nature if not today. "Goodbye,"

Cosima couldn't focus on Darwin. The words, familiar or not, kept swirling into a meaningless mess of black ink and blank spaces and the library's lightning in this secluded corner was really not the best. She just had too much on her mind. There was too many words in the English language to pick and choose from, all to ask one simple question. Well, not exactly _simple_, she supposed. Obviously. But it shouldn't be this hard either.

When she finally gave up and lowered her book, her gaze drifted over to Delphine next to her, nestled against the same couch, the same shoulder. She was aware of their thighs touching, of their arms brushing, of the rhythm of their breaths matching. She could feel it every time Delphine hummed at whatever she was reading, the vibrations of the sound running up Cosima's arm and down her neck and across her shoulders. She shivered and Delphine pressed closer in response. _Why? Did she think I was cold? Dammit, she is too cute..._

"Hey, uh," Cosima started and cleared her throat. "Delphine?"

"Hmm?" It took her a moment, eyes still lingering on the page, but soon she locked eyes with Cosima. "What is it?"

"You know that internship in SF you were looking at?" They had both agreed not to even mention the reason for their quiet celebration so as not to jinx it, but she really couldn't help it at this point.

Delphine chuckled softly in her throat and it was suddenly getting very hard for Cosima to concentrate when she was faced with a small, but just as radiant, smile. "Looking at? I already accepted the invitation. I bought the train tickets last night. You didn't _allow_ me to tell you." _Shit..._

"Oh, well, could you, you know, return them? Or cancel?" Cosima's hand was by her mouth, spazzing in the air as she talked, but in minute gestures. It froze as Delphine frowned.

"I don't understand." Her tongue curled around the words gracefully, albeit haltingly, and it made Cosima's chest tighten. "I thought you said I should do it. You thought- w-we _both_ thought it would be a great opportunity."

"No, no, it totally is. Obvs. I mean, I've said before how great the programs can be out there and for you to be invited specifically for this is totally amazing and I'm not saying you should give it up, I just-," Cosima felt the babble like a bad aftertaste. She cleared her throat. "I was wondering if you could cancel the train tickets and we could, I don't know, carpool together? I was meaning to head over there at some point over the summer anyway and two birds with one stone, you know?" Delphine's eyebrows arched. "I mean if you'd rather not, that's cool too, I just figured it would be fun. It'd be a pretty long, boring train ride otherwise. Um...um and it'd probably help to have a native show you around the city and everything just so you don't get lost too and, uh... You're staring at me."

"I am not," Delphine shook her head, the small smile she wore widening into a grin, eyes kindling into stars, head tilting to the side. _What did she call me that one time? Chiot? Please. She's so the puppy._ "I was just waiting until you were finished. Are you?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. You can interrupt me whenever you like, you know."

"I wouldn't dare," she laughed lightly, "but in any case, my answer is yes. I would be very grateful if you came along and showed-,"

"Woah, really?" Cosima straightened with a jerk and brightened with a toothy grin. She was up and standing in an instant. "Great! It's a date then!"

"E-Excuse- date?"

"I'll go start packing just so I don't forget anything and you can go finish packing since I'm sure you already started. You come off as a very proactive person, you know?" _Shit, this is real life._

"Er, Cosima-,"

"We can meet in the courtyard once we're done and go and get something to eat. I'm hungry. And don't worry, I have the whole car situation covered and I've got a map somewhere back at my place, plus I already know how to get there so we won't get lost. I mean, probably not." _Is it possible for her to look cuter when she's flustered? Yes. Yes it is._

"Cosima-,"

"See you in a bit, m'kay?" Cosima leaned in to kiss Delphine's cheek this time, practically floating up to the proper height. Delphine barely had time to react before the other girl was a flurry of retreating dreads and a waving hand studded with too many rings.

"Merde," _Wow, she should swear in French more often._ "Cosima, wait! I wasn't planning to leave for another week or so!" Delphine called after her, standing and gathering her stuff in an effort to follow. Cosima turned to walk backwards but was already halfway down the hallway toward the entrance of the library.

"I know! We'll take a few days to get there, obvs." The librarian looked up at the two girls shouting across the room but under the universal spell of Cosima's grin, they got off with a warning look.

"A few- what?!" Delphine spluttered once she was closer to Cosima who had stopped in her flight to wait for her.

"Yeah, we'll take the scenic route, absolutely no major highways. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"I...I-I don't-,"

"Look, we can talk the whole thing over after finals and once we're on the road, yeah?" Cosima, though bouncing and restless, smiled at her with an eager patience. _I'm shaking, aren't I? Dammit, who cares._ "Miss Cormier, this might be slightly premature, but may I officially welcome you to the trip. Of a lifetime, probably. It's gonna be great, I promise."


End file.
